jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy the Starfish/Gallery
Images of Sandy the Starfish. |-|Season One= ''Jake's Starfish Search MarinaDisney.png|Marina and her starfish Sandy 12912-1-24.jpg marina31.jpg marina32.jpg Sandy02.jpg Sandy03.jpg Sandy04.jpg Sandy06.jpg Sandy05.jpg SandyHook.jpg Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Marina&Jake-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Hook&Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Smee-Hook-Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Smee&Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search.png groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search.png groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Starfish Search05.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search12.jpg Hook-Jake's starfish search14.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search07.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search08.jpg Hook-Jake's starfish search08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg groupshot-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Sandy-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Jake-Jake's Starfish Search08.jpg Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search03.jpg Marina&sandy-Jake's Starfish Search02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search09.jpg Hook-Jake's starfish search11.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search14.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's starfish search11.jpg Save the Coral Cove! 123921 0130137 pre.jpg 123921 0290059 pre.jpg Sandy07.png Sandy08.png Sandy09.png Sandy10.png marina39.png marina40.png Groupshot-Save the Coral Cove!.jpg 123921 0550159 pre.jpg Sandy-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Marina&Sandy-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Marina&Sandy-Save the Coral Cove!02.jpg Dolphins-Save the Coral Cove!02.jpg Dolphins-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!08.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!05.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!04.jpg Pirate Rock! Marina04.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Marina-pirate rock.jpg It's a Winter Never Land! Holidayjake.jpg Sandy.jpg Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Skully&Sandy-It's a Winter Never Land!03.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg |-|Season Two= A Feather in Hook's Hat 145299322.jpg|Sandy with The Sing-Songbird The Sing-Songbird05.png The Sing-Songbird06.png Sandy01.jpg Sandy&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake Saves Bucky Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakeIzzy&Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky.png Sandy withJake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg sandy20.png Hook&Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Birthday Bash!02.jpg Birthday Bash!01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Birthday Bash!04.jpg Ahoy, Captain Smee! Sandy-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Sandy and the Clams Cubby&Sandy.png Sandy11.png sandy12.png sandy13.png sandy14.png sandy15.png sandy16.png sandy17.png sandy18.png sandy19.png CubbySandy& Jake-Sandy and the Clams.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams.jpg Pleasant Peak-Sandy and the Clams01.png Clams-Sandy and the Clams22.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams08.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams06.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams03.png Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams05.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams06.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams08.jpg Groupshot- Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Sandy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Cubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams09.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams08.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams07.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams04.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams03.jpg Jake&crew-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg JakeCubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams02.jpg JakeCubby&Sandy-Sandy and the Clams01.jpg Jake's Never Land Rescue Stormy Marina and sandy.jpg JakeSandyMarinaStormy- jake's never land rescue.jpg Jake's Royal Rescue Mermaids-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Mermaids-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue10.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue07.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue06.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue03.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Marina Sandy Snappy&Stormy-Jake's Royal Rescue08.jpg |-|Season Three= Play It Again, Cubby! Jake&Crew with Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg Groupshot-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg The Mermaid Queen's Voice Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice02.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Groupshot-The Mermaid Queen's Voice03.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Queen Corallie, Stormy and Marina.png Sandy&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg Coralie&Lord Fathom-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Marina&Stormy-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Queen Coralie&Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest10.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest09.jpg Queen CoralieStormy&Marina-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest04.jpg Jake&Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest05.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest06.jpg JakeIzzy&Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg JakeIzzy&Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Sandy-The Great Never Sea Conquest08.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest14.jpg |-|Spin-offs= ''Playing with Skully Skully-Playing with Skully02.jpg|Sandy hiding among the coral in Playing with Skully |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= Sandy&Bones- Starfish Serenade.jpg|Sandy with Bones from the closing musical number Starfish Serenade. SandySharky&Bones- Starfish Serenade.jpg Sandy-Starfish Serenade01.jpg Snappy&Sandy-Bubbly Blue.jpg|Sandy and Snappy the Hermit Crab from the closing musical number Bubbly Blue. |-|Printed media= The Great Never Sea Conquest page03.png Winter Never Land book.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page04.jpg |-|Video games= SkullyMarinaSandy-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer15.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp03.jpg sandy-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Jake-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game03.jpg |-|Miscellaneous = Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Summer Coloring Sheet - Sandy and the Clams.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries